


Hellbent of an Yandere

by Shadowtoons



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blood, Fluff/Smut, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yandere theme, f.o.w.l, it's crazy, soft yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtoons/pseuds/Shadowtoons
Summary: Warning, the story contains blood, smut, language, and other sort.Please be advise what you are reading, the theme does contain Yandere, as in obsessive and will kill anyone just for them.
Relationships: steelbeak/jim starling, steelbeak/negaduck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Vowed for his sake

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, the story contains blood, smut, language, and other sort.
> 
> Please be advise what you are reading, the theme does contain Yandere, as in obsessive and will kill anyone just for them.

Much Jim regret of just joining up a group, but hey least it's a start somewhere learning to be a villain, the grim and gritty now he has become. Being taken to the location by F.O.W.L guards, Bradford already given the male the round of the facility and the group he'll be working with. Much not the image, but who was to complain about this? He is full ready to take on the new life be given, being trained to become a better man, a better villain of master mind than the rest. Stopped in front of an door that slides open to only reveal a rooster agent who seemed irritated stopped looking at the duck now to rose a brow, "Didn't think we now accept tourist." rose a brow a little confuse for a female to push the big guy out of the way, "Not even close, we have a new recruit be joining us." As she said to held her hand out to the duck. "Black Heron, your agent partner. Same with this dead brain, Steelbeak." The two glared at each other, as for Jim just stared at the two. "Riiiight, anyway I was told by one of the so call bosses to come here to see what plans have that is going on?" He mentioned it.

"Of course, well might as well to gear you up too while explaining of F.O.W.L's future plans and recent ones, includes enemies." As she started talking for Jim to follow, being introduced with other agents was rather uncomfortable statement, but hey here for his own reason and not gonna back out of it now. Didn't took long really, was not as bad as he thought would be, for the moment now being in a better outfit at least something he can be more used in, and learn to blend in parts of the environment, which doesn't seem hard to do. He was able now to roam freely as he can, to check around his new surrounding what he'll be dealing with for his time being.

Didn't take long to hear Heron already arguing with Steelbeak that he should have someone go with him, but seemly it's not simple. Jim is new, but maybe if he went along he'll get the big guy at least to be a first partner. As stupid for him to say, he needed to understand here. So he goes on over to break up the fight, "Say, you say he needs someone to go along? I can tag along, of course I do need to know more, maybe learning from him can be a good impression for the three birds." Seeing if he can weasel his way in this mission, she did thought about it liking the idea, then again she having little doubts least he volunteered to go. Steelbeak was annoyed with this, for Heron looked at the duck, "Fine long you don't screw it up too, I can't work with another idiot in the field." As she said to turn away, Jim rolled his eyes of her comment. "Some friendly attitude.." he mutter to himself of that looked at the other now who stared at him. "Are we gonna go, or are you gonna just stare at me?..."

"Pushy much?" For the agent questioned, he lead Jim with him. What they need to do is to steal something before Scrooge and his family can get their hands on. Jim wearing a new outfit that was recommended to wear felt really weird to wear the same, but all they have?-- he'll end up getting his own, or making his own. For now just work with this one, the two were silent and not talking. Seem not easy to just get in a conversation with these guys, maybe with Steelbeak mostly. Idiot but in a way he was muscled, can't really say much about him sort of in the same boat, not long to get to their location the place seemed old, like a temple-- well because it is an temple and might be filled with traps. What did he got himself into?? Look right over to the rooster agent who stretched out his arms and cracked his knuckled. "Alright, lets head in and just hurry to get out, easy as that." Jim rose a brow a bit to stop him. "Hold on there, you ARE aware this place is an temple of ancient history that has traps, I don't know what traps the old people put up, but walking on in is not like walking in the park." He pointed it out.

Of course seem Steelbeak ignored the other, making Jim sighed of irritation about it, he had no choice least follow the other on in. Steelbeak having it easy to just dozy on in, if it wasn't for Jim really who was blocking each arrows and other sorts of traps the buff male was triggering. Making one look like it was nothing, for the other tired out and ruffed up a bit for them to spot what they were looking for, Stealbeak not thinking the consequences here, making Jim more irritated and angry each bit he ran on over to be in front of him face to face. "Listen here, can't just take something right off it's case here. You can cause a major impact on everyone here!!!" Yelled at the rooster who glared at the duck, "Saying I am dumb?" growled.

"I am saying, think before you act unless you want me to call you an damn idiot!!" for him to say, only for the other just pushed Jim toward the artifact making the duck knocked, but he reacted quickly by catching it only the place begin to shake. Steelbeak now seeing Jim's point, the two had to run along with the egg heads that were escaping. Wasn't just that too-

"Uncle Scrooge they have it!!" great not only the place was coming down, the McDuck family is here on their tail, "This is your fault, you couldn't at LEAST stop and think, but no you have to think differently here!"  
For Steelbeak to stop making the other stop, "I didn't ask you to come, it was MY mission to begin with here duck." as he was busy making his point he works alone than work with anyone, Jim notice the ceiling above him was gonna fall, on top of the rooster agent making the villain duck acted fast to push him out of the way and giving him the artifact. At first Steelbeak was confused only the ceiling now fallen-- shocking him. Staring at the ceiling pieces and the duck that laid there slowly bleeding out, and in pain, least wasn't the big pieces on him, or the other would of died thankfully he was safe, then again he was still bleeding there. Of course Steelbeak reacted to get him out, didn't know why he was doing it- 

His instinct was to get him out of the rumble. Jim slowly looked at the male carrying him out of the temple, blacking out though. The rooster was determined to get them out of there, but of course hearing a voice. 

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!!!" Knew that voice, same guy he beat the daylights of. "I am the hero that stopped any villains on their tracks, I am Darkwing Duck!" giving his introduction and famous smoke bomb appearance standing there was the new hero. Even though not a well known hero, Steelbeak glared at the other now. "You may caught me off guard, now I will do the same to you." Ready to fight, Steelbeak put Jim down with the artifact they were stealing. "Happily to knock you down again, Darkwing doofus.~" For the two to begin to fight now, Jim slowly opened his eyes a bit. Blurry sight what he saw only, as it slowly now seeing the full picture in front of him. At first thinking he was dead, but only to be still alive confused why he was alive looked over now see Steelbeak was fighting Darkwing Duck, but he was having trouble at the moment. Making this duck to stand up on his feet, injured or not. He will not let a simple rumble knock him down on his feet, mostly when seeing the male who took everything from him. Remember the reason why he was here in the first place, and swore will get his revenge.

Limped a bit on over, lucky both do not know he was up. Darkwing was busy getting Steelbeak down to the ground, being the one with a victory fight. "I will make sure you'll be locked up along with other villains." he told the male who glared, but the sudden to see the hero duck was knocked back didn't fall, Darkwing spotted who hit him for the male to pause with shock and fear-- "I wouldn't even let you lift a finger of victory here hollywood boy.~" grinned at the male, can see the hero was in deep shock- he couldn't be dreaming here, is he? "Are you gonna lay there, or what?" Jim asked looked at the buffed male, lending out a hand to held him up sure will hurt but to him a team is a team, right? Will just have to deal with it for now. Steelbeak stood up now, making now Darkwing to fight. Jim being ready, but Steelbeak standing in front of him. "Much I would love to see you be beaten, but-- I owe you one here, duck." Steelbeak said toward Jim. 

"Mr. Starling, how can you join them? Mostly, not announcing you are alive!!" the shocked fan said, he was hurt to see this. For the other glared a bit at the other. "It's my business, besides Starling is a dead name. Call me Negaduck, Darkwing Dimwit.~" answered the other, him being distracted Steelbeak took the chance to knock the hero down. Making the two their escape, even took late for the McDuck family to help out. Once again the two were silent, but this time with a reason. Steelbeak would glance at the duck who was injured still, as well resting. Didn't even notice he was staring at Jim--er Negaduck for so long he turned away now. By the time now they arrived he carried the duck.

"I can walk."  
"Sure you can."

Negaduck crossed his arms, just being in the infirmary. Heron was clearly upset, "Of course, two dumbasses alerted the McDuck, not only that could of lost everything. Do you two even REALIZE the damage now?!" she raised her voice. Negaduck glared at her, "You think it's easy, last time I heard you got your ass kick by a kid. Not only that, he turn you dumb, yeah real genius you are." Steelbeak blinked watching the other argue with Heron, even pointed out her flaws. She glared and on purpose put the cloth on one of the cuts with a warning stung, making the male hiss. "My mistake, maybe should be careful what you say, Jim.~" Threaten him, only for the female be startled to feel her metaled arm be grabbed, not just that caught her off guard being snapped. Making Negaduck to turn, surprised him in a way. Steelbeak there with his cheeky smile, "My mistake, should be careful what you say and do.~" sort of mocked her, Heron never seen this. For the duck, he didn't know what was going on getting up. "Well, I am gonna go change." Ignoring now, the rooster perked up at him. 

"You do that, partner.~" him to say did make the other stop to turn at him, just nod at him and leaving. "I am gonna say this once, do that to him again. Next time, wouldn't be your arm." warned Heron with a death threat, he leaves himself throwing the arm, she stared a moment now never in her life see him changed. When Negaduck changed something clean, but still feel little dirty. Steelbeak spotted him, "Feeling okay?"

Caught the others attention now, "Feel yuckie, need a shower when I--" paused now, that's right he doesn't have a home. Just shaking his head, "Err- anyways, I will see you later big guy, hope next time we act like a team?" he asked the other and wait for a response. "Wouldn't mind of it, besides got my interest now.~" hummed, to then pause for a moment. "Mind I walk you home?" Jim reacted quickly, "I can walk there my own." Now much the muscled agent isn't the brightest, but seemly the reaction was too quick. Sort of now make him-- think a little. "You don't have one, do you?" catching the other in a hole, Jim sighed a little bit for the ex-actor looked over.

"No.. I don't, but I can manage." about to walk away the other stopped him, "Can stay with me, I owe you more. I can even lend you some clothes to wear to sleep in." He offered, moment the duck was gonna say no, but he did want to sleep least somewhere it is warm. Sighed and look away, "... sure.." accepting, he followed the rooster. Didn't think he lived in the F.O.W.L building, makes sense in a way heard he was lock up for criminal reasons. Roams here freely all he likes, scanning the room a bit was decent and clean. Would of thought he would be messy, but guess not. Steelbeak watched Negaduck look around the room like a lost puppy who was in a new world. Looked precious, a treasure, anything this rooster can think of. He then turn to the male, "Well uhh-- nice place??" he said, seeing the other snapped out, "Thanks, not too much, but better than a cell.~" chuckled a little, "Bet you want a shower and maybe sleep. My bed is big enough for us to share, I'll probably be up still. Got-- other things to do." lying, but Negaduck didn't really think much, Steelbeak worked here longer so didn't ask much. As the duck showered and all he was ready for sleep being in Steelbeak's shirts he felt really small. Need to do some major shopping, but it'll do for now. Next thing he was asleep under the covers, it was warm and comfortable. Better than concrete floor and the gross smell from the sewers. Drifted to sleep, was an insane day. For the buff agent watched him sleep from the door, felt like he was staring at an angel that appeared, for the first time someone stand up for him, and now making him feel strong than weak feelings. Had an orange in his. Mind was running some reason, remembered what Heron did to Negaduck making this bronze muscle male upset and squeezed the life out of the fruit. 

"I will make sure you are protected, wouldn't dare someone lay a hand on you, nor get you in danger'd again." speaking to himself.  
He turn away now, felt more cared and someone now not gonna insult him-- even so sure they will argue, he'll forgive the duck. Wouldn't give a damn, this male will prove now he is stronger. Will continue to work along side.

A vow to protect Negaduck. 


	2. What is worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >w> hello there  
> Happy Halloween to all, and have a Spooktacular day!

Nice and silent for Jim, shifted a little finally facing toward where the light is shining toward the tired male. One eye opened then a small groan. Guess he'll get up, since it's a new day. Sitting up now slowly as the pain eased down, didn't even remember falling asleep but it felt really nice to sleep better than the months he was in. Looking around now, remembered one thing he was offered to stay in the house by Steelbeak. Wondering a little bit where he went, slowly getting out of bed and tiredly waddled his way out of the bedroom rubbing his eye a bit. For the taller male heard Jim walking in, had a fitting room being in to keep his muscles in shape coming out of it.

"Sleep well?~" Given a smirk, turn to look at him. "Yeah..-" felt like his eyes just snapped opened now, only then coughed. "Gonna put a shirt on??" was not expecting to just see him to come out just in pants, sure Jim isn't the guy to overreact, but this is different for him. "What, spot something you like?~" teased the old man, as Negaduck turn with his face red. "It's not like that!!" seeing his reaction is priceless, even adorable to Steelbeak. He just laughed, "I am joking, I will. As well, I made you breakfast go and enjoy yourself. Gotten you new clothes as well for today, have a simple mission this time." Telling him that as he went to shower himself. Negaduck was silent and looked over where the kitchen is at, there was breakfast made for him. Least not junk food he will steal all the time, then over where the bag- looks expensive. Confused, then again he isn't the one to complain just did what he need to do, eat and change. Made sure he folded the others shirt and put it down on the bed. Having the new outfit on that was bought for him, checking out the mirror to see himself. Pretty nice and his size, weird how the muscled rooster knew his size, but guess might of gotten help. Staring now seem weird now- 

Staring at someone that is dead, mostly didn't like staring where now others is looking at an fool, so putting the black mask back on now looked like he is staring someone new and what others might be feared toward. Softly sigh to himself, only to hear a knock he turn to see Steelbeak there, his hands in his pocket as he watched the other in amuse. "Like it?" asking a question. "It's comfortable and not bad." He responded fixed his outfit a bit more, now being ready to go. "Alright, let's start our new day." Jim have to show some least profession, Steelbeak followed him- well more like lead him to the headquarters where the other Agents are, this time Gandra Dee was there, not only her Phantom Blot beside her the two heard the door open to see them. "Finally made it?" The female said as she cross her arm, "Wasn't told to be here early now, but next time set a time when to get here." Jim being a smartass about it. Both Gandra and Phantom glared, for the duck put his hands up. "Just saying, now onto business what is it that needs to be deal with, or probably just be examined." He was prepared what be given.

Phantom hand on over a file, "It's a simple task, just go to this museum to see about this old relic."  
"Not only that, try get a closer look on the charity work what Scrooge has going on there too. That way, can sabotage whomever is working along side with the old guy and his family." Gandra added in.

Negaduck and Steelbeak looked through the file, really Negaduck was the other was just there to be sure the duck wasn't in sort of danger. The male shrugged of it, he hand it back. "Easy enough to do, be something to know what be dealing with, and what alliances that is going on." Negaduck looked up at the muscle agent. "How 'bout it, want to tag along?" Of course Steelbeak wasn't gonna pass it up. "Yeah, I'll tag along." this brought in suspicion to Gandra, remembered what she heard from Heron. He wouldn't even be interested to be near things, would be the guy just get and return, the bird brain that just follow orders. More she wondered as the two left. Phantom turn to her, "You seem a little suspicious on them."

"More toward Steelbeak, what I've seen and heard. That he wouldn't be interested to be some place like that, whatever that duck has affecting him it's getting him to do more than just laying around here." She had her hands in her pocket, "But it's not the interest like that, I will ask Heron about it. She just left in a hurry in some reason."

Meanwhile, Jim and Steelbeak doing the new task to do. They have to be undercover, so they acted like tourist. Weird to just wear the clothes, but not as bad, a camera to get some pictures of the relic suppose to give some powers, and last of the list to see what the Mcduck is allied with in the charity works. "Easy thing, just take a photo and listen to the conversation of the speech here." As he told, for Steelbeak was boring to him. As the teo were walking to the special event only, Negs eyes spotted the relic-- looked really nice and seem expensive, as well look well to use. Seem rather familiar though. He checked his phone, "Wonder what unknown power this holds, and what so interesting." More curious he gets more he just wants to steal it right off hand. There were too many people though, gotten the photos and to just turn toward Steelbeak who seem bored just the thought, he tapped on the other who looked down. "How about we just look around a bit until then, don't have to read, just look like others are doing, maybe can have lunch." suggested, knowing they will be there for a while.

"Sounds good." didn't mind it, but really he basically watched Negaduck look at the old stuff around, couldn't help to just watch him now be a little nerd here and there. Guess some actors have to learn some things that were needed in shows to understand what they be doing base right off of. Coming across some things he sort of had a hard time to trying to look, some were little taller than him. Couldn't just help to love him even more now- 

"Need help?~" hummed at him.  
"I can do it!!" Jim said stubbornly.

More he kept trying, Steelbeak end up helping him anyways. "I said I can do it!" looked at him, seemly embarrassed and seeing he was blushing too. "Sure you did, almost had it by an inch.~" grinned for the other just looked away with a pout, but was nice. Least not much to struggle, felt like they were doing something normal in stead of an mission, which what they are here for. Getting lunch now from the long scanning both gotten their food, waited for the announcement. Negaduck looked at the time on his phone, only an hour left for the time. "... Enjoyed your day?" Negs asked Steelbeak, for the other turn to him seeing he was eating and waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, not too bad I guess. Nerd stuff still, but not bad." Understanding these are not interesting, but least he given a shot.  
"Not your kind of taste, it's boring but if knowing worth of taking and using, or to sell." He explained to the confused rooster.

"What do you mean by that?"

Negs shrug, "If you look at it this way, even in shows and movies. Stuff like that can worth a lot of money, not only money power and maybe take over. Can be for anything than just a simple three things." As he told him, did made some sense in a way, "Sometimes can use them to give to an kind of crush.~" he teased at the other about it. Had a fry in his mouth, looked away to check if Scrooge came only he was turn back facing Steelbeak confusedly, "Really now? Maybe I can grab it for you, would love to see how you react.~" using his charmed tone, to take the piece of the fry hanged out of Jim who quickly turn away. Spotted Scrooge, "He's here." completely trying to hide his now cherry cheeks. Steelbeak perk of the reaction, was it easy? Like the idea in his head now turning more and more, but when he said Scrooge was here the two look at each other, nodded and getting up to see who he is with in the operation. Easy to say they weren't spotted quickly, but surely enough got information they needed. Long day now, the two had didn't get detected nor got in a fight. Disappointing as it sounds for the rooster, but he was pretty glad no danger didn't bring in, giving the evidence to Gandra and Phantom, the two able to now just relax. The two were able now to be comfortable, again Jim being in Steelbeaks shirts he looked at the other, "Okay, it's comfortable and all, but I really feel small in these." Huffed a bit.

"Relax, you'll get new stuff, for now just wear them until then." In a way he wants to make the other be more comfortable in his than other kind whenever he want to be in his normal or pajamas wise. Negaduck not realizing what Steelbeak was going for here, thinking he makes a good point to sit on the couch with the other, the two just watched tv and just had take outs for dinner. Maybe a few hours Steelbeak notice a small weight on him turning to see the duck was now asleep, must been tired from the walking and maybe enjoying some parts. Didn't bothered carrying or pushing him off, using his jacket as a blanket for Jim. he was small in his stuff, it was just the cutest thing he ever seen, he look over at his phone now to notice he gotten a message from Gandra, asking him if Jim was there- Looked over at the sleeping duck, he wondered what she wanted. Lying to her, with a no that he left. Of course he lied, didn't want anyone to interact with the duck, he is worth his life.

Worth of keeping around, than getting rid of.


	3. Never interfere

Weeks now passed by, been slow even today. Everyone was told to standby since there been some causes and other damages have to hide from other companies, include the suspicions. So makes a good time to just relax a bit until hearing back from the head of F.O.W.L's group. Heron and Gandra took this time to investigate Steelbeak to understand his actions, inviting Rockerduck and Phantom the only two having no idea why they have to tag along. "So gonna explain why we have to join with you both?" Phantom was confused.

"To have a private talk, you two notice anything off from Steelbeak?" Heron asked, seeming she need some answers. "Well, now you metion'd it. T'ere were a few weird-- odd words he would say. In a way, nothin' from the ordinary, why are you both askin'?" Rockerduck asked himself. "Steelbeak hasn't been the unusual guy to be off, sure not the brightest on all then again emotion wise of this is not the side he would of done." as Gandra say they walked seeing Steelbeak and Negaduck talking, in luck they weren't spotted yet. Phantom watched, some reason he felt cold eyes staring at him then to just turn to the other three. "It's an- unnatural side. Whatever you two sort of know, there is something off. Nothing no one hasn't seen, may need to examine more by following them I will suggest." Telling the two about it, same time he did not want to get involve with it. None of his business to be part of this, Rockerduck looked over now felt like Steelbeak was watching, but seeing nothing he was more distracted with the new guy. "Whatever it is, probably not important though." should it be though? Gandra and Heron went with Phantom advice of it, mostly do some research what emotional Steelbeak is going on about.

"What are you four talkin' about here?" 

They all tensed up and looked over to see Steelbeak himself, brow rose up seemed Negaduck must of went somewhere. "Nothin' much, just talkin'bout what Bradford and the other two are gonna tell us 'bout what's goin' on." Rockerduck came up with an excuse lie, "Been a week haven't heard anything. So we are a bit suspicious." Gandra lied too as the rooster stared with a glare, but to shrug a bit. "Well then, I am heading out with Negaduck taking him shopping for new clothes, even a better clean hat and mask." He told them to turn away to wave, they seen the duck coming back like Steelbeak knew he will return anytime soon. Okay, that is weird to even see that part. Phantom look at them with an annoyed expression, "Alright fine, I will help you two out with this. I will keep an eye on the two, since I can be more sneaky. You should help them find out about what sort of emotion he is going through, Rocker." Phantom told the other that for him to leave to keep an close on the other two. Great now the two have to be part of it, but it was something they need to be in case to dodge anything sign that be putting up with.

Meanwhile with Steelbeak and Negaduck, the duck was getting a costume made suit. Something he couldn't believe Steelbeak offered to get just for the other, even getting other outfits he gotten to try on for his liking in case for other missions. Trying one after another, the colors didn't look right on the duck, nor the ideal fashion in a way. Looked over at Steelbeak to get his judgement who agreed that it didn't look right. For the Tailor helping them thought of something giving the yellow, black, and red color. Not only that something little more classical style. Not a bad look on the duck, "This is more like it." he looked at himself in the mirror happily loving the new suit. Steelbeak felt his heart melt seeing the smile that formed on the duck, something he wanted to see all day like the last two nights in a way. "How about it?" He turn to the other now, "It looks nice on you, suits you perfectly.~" getting his approval on it too. Now getting the right measurements and other for the same colors the two left be back tomorrow for them, not noticing the two were being followed everywhere they went. Phantom was more curious than he can ever be hiding much he can not being notice from the buffed male with the short one. Nothing much from hours of spying, he was gonna call in quits only he stopped when Negaduck almost got in a fight for him to just walk away. Didn't seem want to get into it, but the rooster wasn't gonna let the guy get away that easily can see the fear from the civilian and the group the guy was with. 

"A tough guy, huh? Let's see how tough are you for making my **partner** upset.." Can see the cold eyes. The group ran off, but the other guy seem he was not gonna walk away with an healthy condition. Negaduck having no idea Steelbeak was doing this. Seeing finished his thing, went to check on the duck how he was doing being the nice guy now to the male duck. Taking him somewhere can relax the upset male, before Steelbeak walked he did turn looking around the area now. "What's up?" Negaduck asked, for the buff one shrugged. "Thought someone was watching, but nothin'." Picked up the other letting him sit on his shoulder, didn't seem to mind it at all carrying him.

Back where Heron, Rockerduck, and Gandra trying their best to find out emotions of something. Harder to get information it was getting the girls irritated, as the male knows they not know nothing about emotions like this. He needs least to find someone who might, he walked around a bit to find someone who was reading about psychical emotions. He went up to the random person, "Excuse me, not to bother you. Need to ask, know anything of harmful emotions, not abusive but crazy love type?" asking the rando civilian a question, they put the book down seeming confuse. "Why are you asking?" He sat down across them. "Well, curious someone weirdly behavior. Like obsessive over someone." He explained to the other about it, for the other turn the page what he was talking about. "That behavior you speak of is a lovesick, as the others would put it, a Yandere." they explained to the old duck.

"What's that?" he asked curiously about it.

"Put it this way, if the person you work with is a different type of lovesick, they are blending in so wouldn't be suspicious in any kind of term, in times though they can give it away. Actions, words, and expressions can be hard to spot, but in times be easy to know. These you do not want to come across nor interact if they are interested in someone, they will **kill** anyone who tries to stop them, or interacts way too much with their interest they want deeply. Like a devil obsess of an soul they want to keep forever, if anything happens to the other, that person you work with will lose their mind and will kill everyone maybe worst." as they finished explaining to Rockerduck, felt like he had the chills lucky in a way the random wrote it down for him to remember the description he needed. Returning to the girls who given up, he put the papers in front of them.

"Where did you get this?" Gandra asked.  
"I asked one of the civilians here for the information, and able to give me the whole thing you both and Phantom described. Fits what you two are looking for." The two read it, felt like the air went cold just by reading it.

Long hours passed Phantom returned before Steelbeak and Negaduck, pretending he was reading. The two walked in Negaduck was relaxed and happy gotten new stuff to wear on his off days, as Steelbeak was more happier to see the small duck back in the gleeful mood. Once they were gone, the other three had return. "Anything you caught?" Heron asked Phantom, "I have, talk about psychotic rooster almost killed a civilian earlier. Negaduck didn't notice it."

"So, he made sure he didn't see it. We found information about Steelbeaks behavior, and its not gonna be easy for anyone of us now." She said giving him the papers to read, he even seem afraid of this. "How did this even happen? He isn't the one to be in this type of side, what have change that he became to this monstrous side." He questioned for everyone tried to remember, Gandra remember something.

"Hey, didn't he went on his first mission with Steelbeak at the temple??" She asked as Heron looked at her, "Of course, I didn't trust him to sabotage the mission alone." Rose a brow a bit.  
"Think about it, he returned with the other right? If we check the cameras we might be able to see his expression, not only that something must of happened if Steelbeak got an interest of the new guy." Pointed out the things about the last mission the two, "Even the second one when the two went out, it's possible he became more obsess now." They didn't even notice Steelbeak was listening, just out of nowhere Rockerduck yelped went he saw the knife in front of him that pierced through the wall they turn to the other who stood there. 

"I knew somethin' was up, you four have a problem now?" Glaring at them about it. "Thinkin' about takin' him away from me, in that case I will make sure this won't happen.~" Like seeing the cold eyes turn red in that muscled male, what they remembered from reading he can be aware what they will throw at him. Walking toward them now with an axe, "Should of done something before, but let you and the others have a chance. I will not let you all take him away- **You all will burn in hell!!!** " Before he even tried to attack, heard footsteps. Glared at the four to toss the axe at them to pretend nothing happened.

Seeing the villain duck walking in, "Hey Steelb- Did I walk into something?" he questioned to see the other given a smile, "Of course not, they were tellin' me somethin' they didn't heard a word from the big bosses. Means gives us a enough time to head to the tailors pick up your suits." He said to the other, for the other nod. "I'll meet you up to the room." As he said giving the other the keys as Negaduck disappeared, Gandra glared at the other. "You lied! He was with you!!" as she said it, the other snapped toward her. "Yeah, so what? I don't know what you wanted to know, but he isn't gonna go anywhere near you four. If I ever see you try somethin' like this again, I will not hesitated to murder one of you. Partners or not, I will not goin' to let somethin' happen to him." turning away leaving them. Phantom and Rockerduck sigh of relief a bit.

Heron knew this is not going to be an easy one now that Steelbeak is aware, for an idiot as she thought. "That person is right, like a Devil taken a liking a certain soul of a victim."   
"More than that now." Heron said looking at them, clench the axe now.

"We will have to keep our distance much we can, and not interfere. Negaduck needs to see what Steelbeak has become, either he will let the other continue his hellish desires or run out." She told the other, this is one fucking ride they ever experienced. Steelbeak helped Negaduck get cozy in, sharing the same place with the other is the best thing Steelbeak ever gotten. Able to get more closer with the duck, which Negaduck did notice moments the other would lay his head on his lap, didn't mind it, tease, and other stuff. Sometimes almost sexual moments, but Negaduck would back out of it not Steelbeak isn't complaining knows to let the other be more comfortable until he was ready enough go through it. The male duck didn't even know he was being pulled into the others web of desires, his hell craving for Jim has now became more stronger than anything. 

Something that now anyone who will try to interfere Steelbeak's desire to get what he wants, there will be no mercy to let anyone to live for getting in the way.


	4. Unexpected event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! coming in with the fourth chapter, shocking to be in, huh? lol  
> Anyways enjoy, remember this story is not for those who are underage.

Another week as Jim thought of it. Surely now, they were able to do things again. Been training much more than ever he has, able to keep up and do better stunts. Able to balance properly, fight, most of all out wit anyone. Becoming someone different than someone he used of been felt better anyways, but why is it whenever he looks at the mirror feels like his other self just telling him he needs to stop. Ignoring it though, he needed to take in the grim and gritty theme, he will show his face letting Duckburg and St. Canard that Jim Starling has fallen into darkness, and became the rise of Negaduck. Surely hope the plan will work, if he sees Darkwing Duck and of course Launchpad, in a way feels guilty. Taking a deep breath now to keep calm than thinking too much, or he'll get upset over nothing looking around the room it's odd- really he suppose to be just staying here until he finds a better place, some reason to that part he couldn't-- why couldn't the duck do it? Maybe- Steelbeak was the reason why.

Someone finally can sort of relate, and talk normally. In a small gut feeling, there were moments thought he caught him doing something, just didn't think too much now. Steelbeak was on a mission something he needed to do, being here left behind. Not gonna hurt to go out, right? Just weird leaving without someone company him, but has to learn to be independent than just having someone around all the time. Had the keys to the place, and made sure he had his phone and wallet. Taking a step out of the building now, nice to have the sun hit his feathers, the warmth out here was nice than yesterday. Small breeze with it has a nice effect to it all was pleasant for the duck. Inhale for a moment then out taking in the fresh air as he walked to the town, busy as usual around to stop for a moment by a small shop to get a drink. As he walked out he looked over to spot-- him.. Not only him, Launchpad too. Felt his heart stop for a moment, he need to get away from here as possible before he gets notice by the nerds. In some way, Drake thought he seen Jim to just shrug it off continue his day with his pal. For the older male sigh in relief and to continue his own day. Doing new things than usual stuff, making day go by fast at least.

Just the time thought it was a perfect day, but of course he would bump into the two. "Oh sorry about that sir-" Hearing Drake who paused to see Jim, to stare right back at him and Launchpad it was silent. "shit..." cursed himself, just a moment now the duck rose a brow at them to point. "Look over there, is that the actor of Quackerjack.~" shouted for the two turn quickly, giving him the escape, for the boys realize they were tricked. "Hey, WAIT!!" Chasing after the male now, shocking he was more quick than them. Sure they know he does his own stunts, but this was way more out of his own league--(Ouch)

The villain duck looked behind him thinking he had lost them, but to be just tackled down by Drake. "Hold it there!!" Saying heroically, as the other roll his eyes a bit waiting for the other to stop talking only then to shut him up himself by kicking him off. "One being a hero, stop talking." Telling Drake that, "and two, be more aware than focusing being cool." Surely telling that advise he used to do the same thing. For him stand up off the floor and dust himself, Launchpad appearing now. "You are alive!!" As the tall male said with glee, making this more awkward more enough- Both the ducks look at each now, knowing it is not gonna be easy to let him down. So just making this the time of use, they decided to call it and just talk. Being in a café it was silent between Jim and Drake, but Launchpad on the other hand return with the drinks. "This is great, knowing you are alive can help my pal here to do heroic stuff, can tell him all the cool things, and--" keeps talking more excitedly, Drake sweats a little, "Umm buddy?" trying to get him to stop talking, more harder to get him to stop. Jim had no choice to now just put his foot down.

"Stop talking!!" hissed, to pause and just had his head down now. "Sorry, just--- its hard taking it in." apologizing to him, but of course Launchpad smile, "No worries, knowing you want to lay low." He still has no clue.   
"Well, it's not that bud, it's something else." Drake said, seeing the confused friend of him tilt his head. Negs sighed heavily of this.

"What your dork of a friend here is saying-- I am retired, not just retired. I am no longer.." Paused moment and turn away, "No longer Darkwing Duck." As he said that, Launchpad look at Drake then back, "Well, surely then can still have you around??" God this pains him much, "Look, I am not staying around. I am no longer Jim Starling, the name is dead... What I am saying here, I am not the same guy you see now." As he told he just stood up this was an bad idea to just talk. "Look, I got to leave." Turning away now to just walk out, Launchpad gotten up to follow him, Drake followed too. "Wait, can't just give up. We need you still, you are the only hope we have to stop the villains around here." Launchpad pleads, more it gets intense the more Jim couldn't take it- it just hurts now. 

"Jim please!-" Lp begged.  
"Stop calling me that.." gently said, as he held his head a bit.

Can feel the emotions now growing back, hurting so much he didn't want to feel them again. "Please stop talking!.." Trying not to burst out at him, Drake can notice it. For him to stop Lp to see the other was gonna have a break down. Feel both their hands on his shoulder, the male turn facing them, how can they still love him? Jim was confused of the two actions, "You can have a second chance sir, we want our hero back." Drake said with a soft smile, Lp smiling too. Negaduck turn away, "I am sorry... I can't.. I just-- can't." remembering clearly everything was taken, and he doesn't want to be part of something that had done it. Moment now, the two jumped back even Jim jump back to see Steelbeak. When did he get here, he glared at the other two throwing a flash grenade in the air to then to turn grabbing Negaduck to take him away from here. The two being blinded, as the other two escaping. 

...Silence...

Pure silence between the two, Negaduck was upset because he wanted to handle it, but same time upset for another thing. "You could almost killed them in front of others!!" He finally blurted it out, now squirming around to get down, Steelbeak letting him hit him and all. Doesn't seem to bother the rooster, and was getting the duck more mad. "PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!!" yelled, as he was trying to escape the others grip but he slowly was stopping, just now tears flowing down. "I said put me down!!" he said it one more time at him, "ARE YOU LISTENING!?!?" Steelbeak looked at him can see how upset he was. Just didn't bother to answer, nor command his wishes at the moment. To feel a smack, "I am NOT gonna repeat myself again!!!" just a moment, nothing still. This confused the duck why he isn't doing it, just the cold feeling now-

"..Steelbeak??" Spoked now, to just being pushed against the wall caused the duck be gasp in surprise. Staring at the other who just stared back, "Couldn't wait for me to come home?." He spoke up, for the other just turn his head. "... I didn't want to sit around all day.." Jim softly spoke, "Could of been arrested, worst been in the same position you've been through." growled at him.

"I could of handle it, it was my business to do." Negaduck growled back.  
"You were growing soft there, you really think trying to reject them would make them stop?" just hearing that question, the other didn't know what else to say.

Jim crossed his arms now, as he couldn't win this argument. Oddly enough, Steelbeak was correct- "If I haven't butt in, you would of been right back to square one. Didn't you not tell me that as well?." Listened to him clearly was something Steelbeak would make sure of. Remind him why he is here in the first place, plus wasn't gonna let no one to just walk in to take this duck. Already gotten him this far, and was not gonna let no one try to pull the other away. "Those nerds were the ones why you are here." As he said, Negaduck felt his body shake and now breaking. "St-stop.. Please... Stop.." As the buff rooster watched the other broke in front of him. Slowly held the other close, caught the male in surprise. Slowly to cling onto Steelbeak, slowly calming down from his tantrum. Had the other against the wall once against this time the muscled agent was dangerously nuzzling against the other neck. Negaduck bit the bottom of his bill (lip), can feel his own heart race more the other roamed his hands on his chest. 

Jim was just being pulled into Steelbeak affection, this what the rooster wanted. Just push his body against the other, hearing a gasp from him can see the duck was slowly giving in, same time he squirmed. "I-I can't.." stuttered his words toward the other. For the other, didn't push further. "Understandin'..." A small kiss on the head, caused the other to blush. "Can head home, I will meet you there. I will pick up something for us to eat, as well an apology from me, sound cool?~" hummed at him. "... Yeah, sounds- cool." he agreed, he let the duck leave getting the head start, when he was out of sight Steelbeak glared to the side. "I know you and your buddy there were watchin'." Darkwing Duck and Launchpad came out, for Lp felt his heart ached to see what he watched, as DW glared. "So you are the one convincing him more to continue on."

"Hey there, I am settin' a reminder you two losers were the ones why he is forgotten and unloved. Well, he is loved by one and I will be the only one he would run to when he needs help.~" pointing at himself. This is sort of sickening to Dark stomach, Steelbeak was making Jim to be a villain more and more. "It's wrong to push him." For Darkwing say, "And use him." Lp added in.

"Use him? Got it all wrong nerds, I am makin' sure I will be the ONLY one he would ask, ONLY one he understands I will be there, can't hand you two stealin' him away from me now, can I?~" As Steelbeak said like a crazy stalker would say, or lover. Dark glared, being unsettled by the others actions he fought the other, and of course him being skilled fight. Lp helped, but he took the two down, "I will give you both geeks a warnin', go near him again I will **KILL** you both." Standing in front of them as they looked up at him. "Even if he finds out, he'll understand.~" grinned at the two for him to leave.

Hours did pass, Jim gotten into his pajamas. Some reason, didn't feel right now being in them. He did turn to Steelbeak's dresser where he has his shirts in. Looking at the mirror of his own, the rooster walked in with food for them. "I am back home, sorry took long the place was-" stopped to his tracks, Negs stopped seeing the duck was changing back into the others shirt. Steelbeak smirked a bit, "So, did I walk the wrong time?~" for a pillow was thrown at him, "Knock next time!!" being embarrassed, but of course this wouldn't be passed up, the muscled male set their dinner down to now just hover over the other. "What made you change.~" asking with a grin, Negaduck blushing more, "I-I just wanted too, that i-is all." stuttering his answer, as the other have him sit on the dresser leveling his height. "Oh? Are you sure?~~" 

Negs heart wanted to jump out, one hand gripped the edge and the other on the shirt he had on. "... It's more comfortable.." finally admitting to the other, who chuckled. "Looks cute on you.~" teased him, to now let him off the dresser. "Let's go and eat, so can relax before bed." as he said, the two went to eat, relaxed, when it was time to sleep the two were in bed. Jim unexpectedly cuddled up to the bigger one, who was taken by surprise. Only to softly smile, he had the other hugged close not letting go. Both sleeping peacefully, Jim feeling- weird if he will be honest, didn't know why. More he thought what him and Steelbeak did earlier, he was blushing even more about it, maybe-- just maybe he wanted it. Just an unexpected moment there.

More of an unexpected event.


	5. Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! SMUT INCOMING IN THE STORY!
> 
> HEED MY WARNING!!

Been over months now, maybe two months. Negaduck being an agent himself, but didn't felt right for that title for him little strange for him to given it. Then again, it was nice now to be part of the group- well weird when others don't really interact with him. Sort of confuse why there was always small chats and they leave, shrug a little at that not his business to get into it. Only thing that was on his mind was the event still, more he thought about it more just making this duck blush.

Been through this, the thought letting someone taking him was weird at first for Negaduck, but Steelbeak on the other hand. Why is he thinking about it?! Shouldn't be even thinking the slightest of the image it's just so hard not stop thinking. Letting the other held him down, roam his body, and etc. Groaned in frustration to be startled by Steelbeak himself. "You seem little tense there, shorty.~" teasing the other all he's been doing. Negs cleared his throat, "I am fine." lying only then give a small sigh, "Anyways, anything new?" he asked the taller guy. "Not really, haven't been ordered to go somewhere yet, nor heard from the big bosses. Means probably on little break." assuming what he thinks-

Negs can agree, he would of known as well. "Well, what should we do then?" questioned, seeing the wheels turning in his head trying to think there remembered the last time he did this end up forgetting the pot on the stove. Lucky for him, he's not cooking this time only standing there, finally dawn onto the rooster. "How about a vacation? A week off, can relax, and do whatever- knowing you like certain nerdy stuff, can visit your nerdy museums." Pointing that out for the villain duck huffed, "It's not nerdy, it's knowing history and learning somethings can be useful either its real or fake." For a second of silence the bigger male boops the other beak. "Nerd stuff."

Loved to see the duck act a little childish, but agreed with the idea no one hasn't stopped the two with the idea. Not odd, but for Jim its rather- how can he say this, bizarre in a way. Unlikely for anyone to be just out of character when he hung out with others, for the moment didn't have the chance to continue his own thoughts to be nudged by his partner. "Let's get going, our ride is here." mentioning it to Negaduck, whom turn to look at him and nod. "Alright let's get going." following behind to the car, sitting in the back, as the silence drifted through the air. Both were silent and not a word came out always easy for them to talk all the time, but it changed- felt like Steelbeak was more than a friend at times who would joke, tease, look up to, and worked with through this job. Negs would glace here and there for him just stare out the window stuck in his mind once again with the same memory. Steelbeak watching his actions, can see how red his face was, tensing, body reacting oddly, and his hands would turn into a fist. Can see he is thinking what he did to him, maybe can push it little more on their vacation to see what his short ducky would do. Being at a rented vacation home, was nice. Would of thought be something small, but this was bigger than he can imagine being curious to check around as the rooster watched him. Can see the area was big, can see other homes, but have the area still to themselves the backyard was the entrance to the beach and a hot tub. How can Steelbeak even afford this for their vacation, turning and bumped into the other, "Sorry 'bout that, making sure you weren't lost here." chuckle a little at the joke of his words. "Oh ha ha, very funny-" Although; Jim would of gotten himself lost.

They settled in, having time on their hands they went out to have fun, and have dinner together. Having fun than worrying of what they needed to do, Steelbeak had made sure have dinner and lunch planned out, for Negaduck he had the activity plans what sounded fun to do around the area. Least three days passed, thought be good idea to have some nice relaxing time. Negs thought be a perfect time to use the hot tub in the back, so gotten into his swim shorts. Showing his paled feathers, reminding him not as young, but not he complained he was able to do much still. Going to the back now heading over to the steamy water, putting one foot in then the other, now taking a seat in was nice. The breeze mix in making it more nice, The sky was darken blue, with the stars sparkle on through the sky, with some glazing shades. Truly nice view, sighing to himself in his mind once more, thinking about his two fans what they said- could he start over? Maybe, but he wouldn't do his purpose why he wanted to get rid of Drake or the new Darkwing Duck. Closed his eyes to ignore the ideal of it, notice the water shifted looking over seeing Steelbeak joining in. 

"Feelin' okay?"  
"Yeah, just in thought is all."

There was the silence again, but Negs needed to break it turning to face the other now. "... Okay, maybe not really." he finally told the truth, "I--I can't get what we did out of my head." The bigger male looked at the smaller one, bringing up their little make out. Pretending to be shock, "What about it?" he asked him, to scoot on over to the male who was nervous to answer it. "Been stuck in my mind, hard to not think about it-" more he talked the more Steelbeak was closer to him, "I've have an yearning for it, maybe more of it. I want more, but I-I don't know-" being frustrated with it as he felt his head being tilted up, not only that he had him sitting out of the tub. "Lets see then..." whispered it to him, gently had the other lay back on the cold wood. Making Jim shiver, but then to purr a little when Steelbeak give gentle kisses on his neck, then slowly working his way down. His hands then to have a hold of the others body, watching Negaduck expressions. He had his eyes closed, and enjoying it. "Want me go more further?~" hummed at the duck. Took a moment for the duck to answer, rechecking himself-

He does want it it seems.

"Yes.~" He purr toward his partner, seeing how excitement coming from Steelbeak. Gently now pulling his swim shorts off seeing his full body, of course Jim was little nervous about it wasn't gonna turn back now on this. Letting the other do his work, the pleasing feeling was filling his thoughts more. Not just Negs thoughts, Steelbeak's as well. Negs shaft slowly showing itself in front of his now love interest. The other was smaller than him, cute to see it. Giving his member the attention, making Negaduck pant and moan. "Ooh, fuck.~" cursed under his breath more Steelbeak continued, the more Negs felt like he was heaven. He stopped Steelbeak who was confused at him can see the lust though on the duck. "Can we do it inside?.." Asked him.

"Of course, whatever makes you comfortable.~" 

Steelbeak would do anything for him, getting love in return what he wanted. Getting the male under his hands what he finally got, well not fully yet. Needed to make sure they were fully belong with each other, carried the other inside to their bed room. Had the other on the bed, and being back ontop of his partner, his legs over his muscled arms. Jim was getting little nervous, but his body wouldn't comply as it wanted Steelbeak to take him. They stared at each other while one ready to breed.

"Are you sure? this is my last question." Being it the last.  
"I am sure,-- just fuck me already, asshole." growled being impatient.

The feeling the others shaft entering, the duck grit his teeth a bit when being pushed more in. Steelbeak finally gotten it, feeling how tight his lover was, warmth was giving him, even the other now being ruffle up. Took a moment now the pace start. Letting Negaduck feel how it goes, wasn't expecting for it be this nice. More the agent thrusted, the more now Negs was now wanting more, as Steelbeak can see the other expression he started to moved his pace more. Hearing the gasp and little moans growing, feathers puffed clearly now Negaduck now being all in for. Making this stopped to flip the duck to his stomach, had him pinned and entered back into his hole. Negs couldn't help to moan more, "F-Faster, har-harder!!~" begging for it, getting his wish the other showing no sort of mercy. Really making one scream of pleasure the rooster hovered, pulled the other in an arching position. 

"Look how cute nnnngh- you are.~" smirked at him. 

Jim couldn't speak, was too much; Although, he didn't want to stop the feeling the two were sharing. Thought he saw red in his partners eyes, but thinking he was in heat making him see things. Can see his vision turning white, getting close from each thrust. Being pushed back down, his eyes were hearts, hands cling onto the sheets. "Ooh fuck, fuck f-fuuuck, Steelbeak!!!!~" yelled out, so glad they do not have neighbors that close. They would hear this ducks whining and screams being pounded like crazy. Steelbeak's thrusts getting out of rhythm, making one last for Jim's eyes widen and choked his yelp. Twitching underneath the other, when he slowly pulled out. Negs body shaking, didn't know if he came twice or three, just so much he was in.

Being tired now, being put on the pillow and under the sheets. Steelbeak laying beside watched his precious gem sleeping happily, it was perfect-

Both satisfied their desires-- well Steelbeak was the one more satisfy about it. He was making his goal going to his own plan, no one wouldn't pulled them apart. 

Just simply divined night. 


	6. Cautious

Small groan came out of Negaduck, feeling the sun shining passed the curtains that weren't fixed properly, his vision slowly unblurred to have a full sight. Moment he almost forgot wasn't home, at an vacation home with Steelbeak. Turn his head over to see the Rooster asleep still, remembered what they did last night. Couldn't help to just turn red by thinking about it, sitting up carefully can feel the soreness in his body. Must of been really rough what the two did; then again, Jim isn't complaining- oddly he sort of liked the feeling, how he can tell it was by someone who will be there than leave. Getting out of bed to use the bathroom, shower, and being in clothes. Walking to the kitchen now to get some water, didn't bother looking at his phone he left on the counter, until it rumbled. Turn to look, at first he thought just a spam only it rumbled again. Okay maybe it's not a spam message finally checking he had 40 messages from the others. He was little confused-

Checking the group chat he was in, Steelbeak wasn't in it which was weird. Looked behind to check if the rooster was getting up to look back at his phone to message in return.

 **"** What's with the spamming text about an emergency talk? **"** Sending it, sitting at the table now drinking his water.

Can see Heron typing now, for it to pop up. 

**"** We are spamming, because this is about Steelbeak. As well your safety with him. **"**

Safety?  
About Steelbeak?

 **"** What about him??? **"** confused of this conversation.  
 **"** That-- whatever you see in him, is not right. By that he is having an obsession overprotection toward you. **"** Gandra answered the next one.

 **"** He's been threatening us if we ever try to talk to you, why we all kept most of our distance as we can. **"** Rockerduck explained why they didn't have much conversation with him.

Negaduck didn't much believe them, really he just sees a normal male that-- well given him everything. Much he knows needs to do stuff on his own, still he was thankful with Steelbeak. Thinking everyone was just jealous.  
 **"** I don't know what you guys are playing at, but he seems normal to me. **"**

Moments of silence of from the group chat, only the last one he gotten was from Phantom. "Pay attention."

Just like that, it was silent. Didn't think much of it, but now did gotten him thinking here and there about it. Just now he kept thinking maybe-- No, no no. Never seen one weird thing from Steelbeak, getting out of his text and turning his phone off. Finally hearing the other getting up from his slumber looking up to see the agent male hovered behind him. "Good morning, sleep well.~" teased at him, as the buffed one smirked at his teasing. "Seem well yourself there, sweetheart.~" As Negs shrug. "Little sore on the bottom, but hey it is a nice morning." Sipping his water again now, as Steelbeak had a cup of tea. (If anyone saw the episode)

Joining at the table, "Have a few days left until we head back home." Steelbeak reminded the duck about it. "Have fun while it last, as they always say." While Steelbeak was on his phone, being distracted than paying attention to Jim was peering over to him, didn't see anything wrong with him-- maybe. Hard to tell, if he remembered one thing when he played in his tv show. Some can hide feelings or hide another side of themselves. Makes him wondered about it, but being over his head about the conversation. Though; if it is true, can apologize- which be a tough one to do for him even try it. Now not the perfect time to see it, will enjoy the time with the other. "Say, isn't there a carnival around? We can go there for our last time of having fun." Suggested, Steelbeak perk his head up at Negaduck and thought a second. "Sure, wouldn't mind it." Which that moment, Negs sort of seen something there, again not the time to mention, so he stood up to stretch. "Then, lets get going. Knowing if we get there, we will have enough time to play and get on some rides if they have any."

Seeing the other blink, but nodded. Steelbeak showered real quick and put on the daily clothes, same as Negaduck. Both pretended least be different people, so no one will know their faces even toward their enemies. Being over at the wonders of fun, the two spend their time laughing, and messing with others, maybe stealing here and there, to all they had fun. Hours of it, they decided to go on the ferris wheel. Making it the time just enjoy the sunset and the view, "Fun day, didn't think we will get away with some of the things." Steelbeak laughed about it, Negs look across of him to chuckle. "Like steeling candy from kids, only not letting them know it's stolen." Moment now he thought be the best time now to mention, both were alone. "Steelbeak, can I ask you a question... I want you to answer truthfully." gruffed tone came out, as the rooster rose a brow. "Can't say be truthful-" only to see the glare the duck was giving, he was serious. "Alright, I will answer it honestly, what is this about?" Negs took a deep breath knowing the other will be upset for accusing him for this.

"Tell me, how come the others haven't talked with me?" he calmly asked, Steelbeak froze of the question, does he know- he couldn't not yet---

"Of course not, why are you askin' that?" trying not to sound nervous as he answered. Negs sits up now, "Just asking about it, have a feeling everyone is ignoring me. Am not a great villain to work with?" Pretending to be hurtful about it, he can see how nervous Steelbeak was- the way his movement shifted like he was thinking what else to say. "It's probably you maybe a bit too professional." Just the moment now, there was silence. Then to relaxed a bit, "Think I am well? I barely still don't know what I am doing still, but thank you for that." Maybe the other is playing his cards correctly here, but not gonna push further about it. "Wanted to know, just thought they were ignoring me." He didn't see the relief the rooster made. "That's all?" He asked.

"Yeah, thought needed to learn to least know some others I will be working with, or using for my own needs. After all, they aren't like you can show me a better time.~" stick his tongue at him, can see the other blushed how flirtish Negaduck gotten, guess now using it to get what he wants will be easy, but with actual romance will always be toward Steelbeak. After they finished the ride and head back home, Steelbeak starting to wonder if he talked to the others, but he didn't say a thing about it. Sure Negs would be on his phone, but never actually message anyone like that, always checking to see if new missions were shown so the two of them can take it. Guess out of the question, but truth be told still he needed to be alert now. Whatever going on, felt like something isn't right. The villain duck looked at him now, "What you say we have a round two, this time make it rougher.~" As he said going to the room, Steelbeak blanked of that, and took that offer.

In a way the two were still on cautious on each other, but for now they will put it on the side. Maybe not bring it up at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, took forever to think what be next.  
> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and having a splendid day!


	7. restrictive agent

Nice to be back home, the vacation was nice. I mean really nice, the two had their finale moments being able to let some energy out. The duck flop on the bed, for Steelbeak chuckled a bit. "Tired already?~" teased the old male, for the other sit up at him. "Sort of, but more from what we did. Should of saved it here when we got back."

"Hey, not my fault you got stuck and made jokes. Needed to be punish.~" winked at him getting the other bright red, as the two gotten in their outfits to get ready for their mission. Getting to the meeting room with the other group, Heron sitting there waiting until everyone on time. Just the two finally getting in she cleared her throat, "Seems the McDuck family is on their way to another location, something else. Gandra pointed the location where it is, and only need one to go one point, then the other around the area. Solo work wouldn't be hard." As she said, hearing this Steelbeak tensed up that means-

..Negaduck be working on his own..

The two were a team, and this was something he wouldn't even dared to let go but look over remembering that Negs did question him at the vacation house. Did not want him to know just yet, until the time is correct. So would have to let this go-- just this once. Meanwhile, Negaduck was excited for it he'll prove he is a better villain, a grim and gritty character. Much be harder without someone help, but this is a chance to learn to work on his own. "So, I think for this mission here be good for you Negaduck, not too easy or too hard. A simple thing to do, and to escape to every shadow that you will need. Don't mess this up." As she says, and continue talking.

After the mission plans, gotten himself ready. For the Rooster who watched the other ready to take it on, but not being there when he needs it. Taking a deep breath at the moment to calm himself cannot show some weakness, nor his obsession take over. "Excited I see?" he says deeply at the other, being behind him even hover over. Looked up at the male, "I am, little-- nervous really... Be my first working on my own." Being honest about it. "Think of it as-- actin' like you do. Only you are bein' your own character." He told the other that. "You've created yourself here, and came this fair. So, make it your own stage." Hoping this will boost his ego. Negs thought of it to then nodded, will have to work with it to be the best here. Finishing up whatever he was doing, and all of them head on out.

Sitting in the private plane on the long flight. Negs looked out the window seeing nothing the sky and clouds. Nice to be back in one again, but never in the first class. Slowly drifted to sleep without him knowing Steelbeak moved from his chair where Heron and Gandra was at, Rockerduck and Phantom notice it. They looked away, pretending not to be involve in this conversation. A knife stabbed above Gandra chair as she tensed up, can see the rooster there smirking, but clearly upset. "Wanna tell me what you nerds are so silent, even givin' everyone a solo mission for. Surely, you two are not hidin' from me about somethin', if you both are better start talkin'..." Glaring at the girls as the boys sweat a little bit behind the other about it. "We aren't planning anything, thought it was good idea to go in one person to get what it is needed." Heron made a quick answer, she was pretty nervous at the moment but have to keep it calm. Knows deep down she is sort of trying to keep Jim away much from him as possible. Steelbeak didn't seem to buy this much, felt like the times she kept calling him a dumbass. "I know you are fuckin' lyin' to me. You said somethin' to him... Not just you..-" His eyes beamed at Gandra and the two behind him.

" _ **..**_ ** _All of you.._** "

Shit... They didn't know what to do, felt like something must of happen when the two were alone together- if they have to take a guess. Negaduck must of ask him a question now putting the other on edge. Finally Gandra took a deep breath to answer, "We didn't, if you are wondering probably the question he asked you about why we are ignoring him, or some question along the line." Really she is taking a wild guess here; silence filled the room as he sits up more properly. "... He did ask somethin' of that line... What did you tell him?" taking in the lie now. "We were honest saying-- we didn't have enough time to sit and chat. Maybe didn't believe our answer." Rockerduck thrown in a lie himself, for the rooster took the relief. Guess he was worry over nothing then, he heard someone walking he hide the knife behind him to see Negaduck tiredly joining the others- well he woke up from the noises. "What's going on back here?.." rubbed his eye with the other halfly opened. Steelbeak had to hide the knife by putting it behind one of the seats, "Nothin' at all, I am askin' the occasion and little more details." Lying to him, the others kept silent knowing they don't want to be killed just like that. "I will meet you back, give me a second of an chat here." He told the duck scooting him back to his seat. "Before you pass out too." Can see he was tired, when Negaduck went back to his seating the other turn back to the others and gotten the knife from behind the seats. "I hope you all aren't lyin' to just get away from death.." He said to leave back to his seat. Rockerduck sigh in relief now, Phantom was relief himself, same time not as much-- maybe he should be worry there is always a full of surprises. As the other two, Gandra look over at Heron. "This will be harder than we thought. He must of lied to him." As she said.

Heron lean back a bit, "Must of, but knowing the time will come. will find out eventually; In the mean time, we are in a mission, this isn't a lie. We need to separate to follow each McDuck family member what they are after, or trying to look for to stop F.O.W.L's plans." As she explains, knowing how overprotective Steelbeak is, but have to think of a plan too. Need for Negaduck to see how dangerous Steelbeak is, and how far he is willing to kill anyone. Hard sure, but maybe during the mission hopefully it'll appear in front of the duck's eyes, knowing Steelbeak time is running out. May be the strongest here and look dashing.

The act though will be shown, and truth will appear right in front of the duck face. Illusion will hit the reality, and time will be up. Wondering what will Negaduck will think of him now, this what Steelbeak is worried and he wanted to be the one to tell him. Wanted to see how he reacted about it, but knowing deep down doesn't want to. Already got him under the ducks trust, love, and letting him in his life. Heron looked out the window more she thought about it, it's just the matter of time between the two relationship. Sooner and later Negaduck will know Steelbeak's restrictive self, and him harming others that get too close. One's discover either accepted or rejected.

Have to see what comes next of their action- of Negaduck's action toward Steelbeak's obsession.


End file.
